The Mutants (1972)
"The Mutants" is the fourth story of the ninth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Marshal - Paul Whitsun-Jones *Varan - James Mellor *Ky - Garrick Hagon *Administrator - Geoffrey Palmer *Stubbs - Christopher Coll *Cotton - Rick James *Varan's Son - Jonathan Sherwood *Jaeger - George Pravda *Sondergaard - John Hollis *Old Man - Sidney Johnson *Solos Guard - Roy Pearce *Warrior Guard - David Arlen *Solos Guard - Damon Sanders *Skybase Guard - Martin Taylor *Mutt - John Scott Martin *Investigator - Peter Howell Uncredited performers *Keith Ashley as a Skybase guard (1-2,4) *Ali Baba as a Skybase guard (5) *Dave Carter as a Skybase guard (5-6) *Derek Chafer as a Solonian warrior (4) *Reg Cranfield as a Solonian delegate (1) *Gary Dean as an ECS guard (6) *Ronald Gough as a Skybase guard (3) *Astley Harvey as a Skybase guard (1-2,4,6) *Alex Hood as a Solonian warrior (4) *Barry Hooper as an ECS guard (6) *Steven Ismay as Varan's bodyguard (1) *Ken Nazarin as an aide of the Earth Council investigator (6) *Dennis Plenty as a Skybase guard (3,5) *Brychan Powell as a Solonian delegate (1) *Evan Ross as an aide of the Earth Council investigator (6) *Damon Sanders as a guard leader on Solos (5) *Joe Santo as a transfer station guard (2) *Terry Sartain as a Solonian warrior (4) *Martin Taylor as a Skybase guard leader (5) *Vic Taylor as a Solonian delegate (1) *Ron Tingley as a Skybase guard (1-2) *Keith Urry as an ECS guard (6) *Mick Urry as an ECS guard (6) *Terry Walsh as a Skybase guard (1,4-5) *David Waterman as a Skybase guard (2-3,5) *Peter Whitaker as a Solonian delegate (1) Crew *Written by Bob Baker and Dave Martin *Directed by Christopher Barry *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music by Tristram Cary *Special Sounds by Brian Hodgson *Film Cameraman - Fred Hamilton *Film Sound - Dick Manton *Film Editor - Dave King *Visual Effects Designer - John Horton *Costume Designer - James Acheson *Make-up - Joan Barrett *Studio Lighting - Frank Cresswell *Sound - Tony Millier *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Jeremy Bear References 25th century; 1972; 2990 administrator; antimatter; atmosphere modulation; autumn; ballistics; Bessie; blast pack; Book of Genesis; bomb; Bureau of Records; calendar; chess; computer; conspiracy; Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire; Earth; Earth Control; Earth Council; Earth Council Security; Earth's Empire; Earth Government; Earth military; energy weapon; fuel probe; gas grenade; genocide; Gibbon, Edward; Hyperion; ionisation crystal; ionisation rocket; isotope; London; Lost Tablets; macrovisor; marshal; martial law; message pod; minimum inertia superdrive; mutation; Mutt; nationalism; nitrogen; Overlord; oxymask; particle reversal; plague; poison; professor; radiation; radio; sabotage; Skybase; Skybase One; sky city; Solar System; Solonian; Solonian All People's Union; Solos; sonic screwdriver; spaceship; space shuttle; spring; squad; summer; sun; sword; telecast; telepathy; telescope; terrorism; thaesium; Time Lord; transmat; treason; ultraviolet; UNIT HQ; Varan's village; weather control; winter Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes